Signed,
by Shadow131
Summary: "This is the nine hundredth and thirty third letter I am setting aside for you for when you are of an age to read it." Letters between two intendeds brought together by an inconvenient prophecy. AU, one-shot, and just a tad fluffy.


A.N.: I'm trying to tell myself I'm not writing this, because I'm already invested in a long term multi-chapter fic, I could possibly be continuing "The Riddle" sometime in the far future, AND I'm currently planning out another multi-chapter extravaganza, but this smacked me upside the head while I was brushing my teeth and beat me into submission.

I think I should just stop brushing my teeth, and maybe these things wouldn't happen.

(I'm such a damn sucker for interesting formats for writing.)

Many thanks to my beta, Mztlynne!

* * *

**Signed,**

Sarah Williams

Most likely somewhere in the state of New York

Aboveground

To Sarah:

This is the nine hundredth and thirty third letter I am setting aside for you for when you are of an age to read it. I have been given to understand we are nearing the century of your birth, which will make the addressing of these letters a great deal easier.

Given that I do not expect these early missives of mine to be given to you until you are well beyond your childhood years, I feel no particular compulsion to be anything but straightforward in my speech. Games of deception may fit courtly manners, but given that you are to be my intended, it seems we may save us both some valuable time and cut straight to the heart of matters.

As with one of my more recent letters, let me stress that I am in no way resentful of Prophecy. On the contrary, I respect and abide by its principles as any intelligent monarch ought. This having been said, I would like to be clear from the start that I do not relish the prospect of marrying you. I say this not to be cruel, but to disabuse you of any romantic notions of, ahem, "true love," or "fate," you may pick up in the years before our union. I am sure you would not have been chosen by the hands of Time itself were you not in some way suitable for the task which will be appointed to you, but do allow me _some _measure of self-centered moping, my dear. I am sure my repetition of this fact will grow tiresome when you read these letters back to back, but I must admit I am just slightly peevish about the prospect of wedding a mortal girl. It is all well and good that eternity is given to you along with the Goblin Throne, but the idea that I – a man whose fey pedigree stretches back to the First – should be so saddled with an unborn infant who comes from a realm with neither magic nor power is something of a blasphemy. I would ask you not take this personally, but knowing that you are female, it is perhaps a useless entreaty.

Given that we (or rather I) are being so honest with one another, allow me to detail to you the events of my latest conquest, then. This is chiefly to reenforce that I will be your husband and master as it is dictated, not as personal choice, and also because I rather relish in sharing my victories with _someone_, and as you cannot respond with any scathing tongue just yet, I think you shall do very nicely.

The Queen Mother and I had occasion to pay visit to the Summer Court some two months previous, leaving the care of my Castle to my steward (who, you may be assured, is an overly serious and faithful man, but I digress). This was mainly a matter of courtesy, and because my mother is very old friends with the Summer Queen, but I will also say it is quite enjoyable to be able to escape an unusually harsh winter in the Goblin Kingdom to indulge in a holiday of sunshine mid-season. We were not the only royalty with this intention, and it so happened that among Her Majesties guests was a Lady from the High Court by the name Sundirra, and a very fetching young thing she was. She was quite my "type," if you will, which I will happily describe so you may have no false illusions: she kept her golden hair in glossy curls, doused in a perfume of lilac and rose petals, and was generous in her fashions, by which I mean she wore bodices of such a deep cut that one was afforded an excellent view of her rather substantial decolletage. We took a rather quick liking to one another, and began our brief tryst in Her Majesty's gardens after an evening of delicacies and excess. Lady Sundirra is of a most passionate sort, quick to experiment, and in possession of a handy little trick she could perform with her tongue that I confess I had not seen previous to this, and find myself thinking of wistfully from time to time. She was a most stimulating companion during my visit to the Court, and never failed to appear eagerly in my bed. I find I almost miss her fiery presence now that I am returned to the winter in the Goblin Kingdom, but it has always been my policy to never let an affair go on for too long, lest the lady begin making designs upon me.

Well, I suppose in this respect I am safe, betrothed as I am to you, my dear. I suppose the saying is to be careful what one wishes for, yes? I trust this letter finds you in fair health, when it does find you, and in preparation for that, you will pardon the expression, most joyous day when at last we become man and wife.

Signed,

His Majesty, Jareth

King of the Goblins

* * *

Jareth

The Castle beyond the Goblin City

Underground

Dear Jareth,

Hi, my name is Sarah and I am 5 years old. Mommy is helping me write this leter and any of the big wurds [scratched out] words in it. Teacher says I have to write leters to pracis writing. So I am [illegible] writing you this one so I can pracis.

I like stories about kings and queens and magic places. Do you like fairy tales? I like them so much I named my new bear Lanse [scratched out] Lancu [scratched out, in a different hand:] Launcelot. He was a night at the round table, and I think that is neet.

Mommy said that we're going to get marreed, but I told her I don't want to get marreed or go to school, because I like to play and I want to stay with Mommy and Daddy. She said that it was [another hand] decided before I was born, which I think is silly. Also, boys are mean, Billy Westhouse pulled my hair and said I was a baby, and I told Teacher on him. But then later Billy Richardson shared his pudding cup with me, so maybe not all boys are mean. Are you mean?

I'm going to go and play Horses with Daddy now. Here is a picsure I drawed in art yesterday.

Love,

Sarah, age 5

[Attached is a crayon drawing of a house with figures outside it labeled "Mommy, Daddy and Me."]

* * *

Sarah Williams

Upper Nyack, New York

Aboveground

Dear Sarah,

I was gladdened to hear you came through your affliction of chicken pox in robust health. It would not do well to have a pock marked Goblin Queen, though I do understand you can hardly be blamed for this. I must admit to having never been ill a day in my long life, so please relay to me what the experience was like? You must at least have enjoyed your time abed being read fairy tales.

RE: your question for me as to why Mister Billy Westhouse continues to harass you when you attempt to enjoy the swing set, I am not entirely certain without more facts on the case. Is it possible your families are involved in a blood feud? If this is the case, my recommendation would be to shove him back as hard as you possibly can while declaring that you shall see his sisters and daughters sent in chains to your father's house. This subject happened to come up at dinner yesterday evening with my mother, and she was of the opinion that this Westhouse fellow "likes you." In all honesty, this is the most outrageous claim I have ever heard, and this comes from a man who rules over a kingdom of goblins, who are outrageous on the mildest of days. It is my advice to you to ignore the Queen Mother and plan for a violent assault. If possible, arm yourself.

On the subject of the Queen Mother, she makes preparations for her journey to the Eternal Isle. My own father, the King, made this pilgrimage some seven centuries previous in order that I may succeed him in his position as Goblin King. My mother, being some five centuries the junior of the King, felt she had business yet to attend to, and elected to wait to make the journey. It would be a falsehood if I did not admit that I believe I was the primary motivating factor in her decision, as she has always taken great care and interest in my well-being, and has been a source of great comfort during more strenuous periods of my reign. However, she is of the opinion that it is better she retire to the Isle before a new woman comes to be mistress of the Castle, so that the transition my go smoothly and we are afforded some privacy in our married life. I did not argue this point, though she knows I think it a foolish reason. Perhaps it is simply unnecessary that some things need be said. Though I have always known she would one day depart to follow her lord and husband, I must confess I will miss her warm presence in the Castle halls. Perhaps she does this to encourage me in forming a fuller bond with you? It seems the kind of meddling she might engage in.

The festival of Samhain is approaching, which has the goblins in a great deal of excitement, and so I must beg leave to finish this letter here and return to my duties. I hope this finds you in good health and spirits and your own Samhain preparations are no less stimulating.

Signed,

His Majesty, Jareth

King of the Goblins

Postscript: Do mind what I said about arming yourself. A large stick may do in a pinch.

* * *

Jareth

The Castle beyond the Goblin City

Underground

Dear Jareth,

Thank you for the crystal you sent me for my birthday. Watching the goblins try to sing "Happy Birthday," was really funny, but mostly because they're really bad at it. Are they that goofy all the time? It must be fun being King of the Goblins. I hope it's fun when I'm there.

Be prepared to be totally grossed out, because Billy Westhouse actually kissed me in front of the school today. It was the most embarrassing thing ever! It was in front of all my friends right before the bus pulled up and it was super, super gross! I wanted to punch him, or at least give him a really good kick in the nuts, but Mom's still mad from the last time I hit him and got detention. I tried to tell her it was all your idea, but she said I shouldn't listen to everything you tell me, which is good, because your letters always bug me when you go on about how I have to obey you and stuff. I think that's really dumb. You'd be mad if I said you had to obey me, I bet, so how about we just forget all this obeying stuff? It's not like I'm a dog. Or can you transform into a dog? That would be pretty cool.

Mom and Dad have been arguing a lot lately. It's usually after I go to bed and they think I'm asleep, but I'm not and I always hear them. They're really loud and yell a lot. Don't laugh at me, but sometimes I cry about it, but then I just hold on to Launcelot. I'm kind of scared, too. What if they get a divorce? I don't want either of them to go away, what if they made me pick who to live with? I guess I'd want to live with Mom, because she does more fun things than Dad, but I love Daddy. Why are adults so stupid?

If I find out you laughed at me or told anyone this, I'll kick you in the nuts, too. I mean that.

Signed,

Sarah, age nine

* * *

Sarah Williams

Upper Nyack, New York

Aboveground

My dear Sarah,

Please forgive the absence in my correspondence in the recent weeks; war with the Troll Kingdom was very narrowly avoided, and you can well imagine how preoccupied I was in preparations for the possibility of combat, as well as peace negotiations. I would, of course, have come out the victor in any skirmish King Eradmol might have dared, but the High Court was very much against any violence in this matter, and if that is their wish, it is perhaps wiser to bend to their will in these matters. It helps to at least always _appear _on the side of right where they are concerned.

I received your school portrait a fortnight ago, and have had it framed and placed on a mantle in the Throne Room. The goblins seem quite taken with it, and will often stop in the middle of their cavorting to stare at you. It's a bit odd for them, but as they are excessively fond of children, perhaps it is not entirely a surprise. You wrote that it was the "ugliest picture ever," but allow me to assure you it was no worse than what one might expect of any pre-adolescent. I am sure you will improve in some measure with time.

I am sending to you a copy of both the history of the Goblin Kingdom and proper etiquette among the fey. It seems to me that it would be better to curb some of your more salacious tendencies while you are still young. I expect thorough reports on both tomes in your next correspondence, along with what you have learned and how you will apply it in the future. You may be a child, but Fate made you a Queen, so you might as well act as one.

Signed,

His Majesty, Jareth

King of the Goblins

* * *

Jareth

The Castle beyond the Goblin City

Underground

Dear Jareth,

Hi, how have you been? Dad used the blank crystal you sent him to capture my performance at the school pageant. You really don't have to watch it, in fact, you really shouldn't, I was so bad in it. I know people said I wasn't, but I really was. I'm never going to be as good of an actress as Mom is. I guess that's okay, though, if I'm going to be a Queen. Maybe I should be glad about that. Anyway, it's really boring to watch, and you can hear Dad and Karen talking in the background, and she has, like, the most annoying voice ever.

I thought it was bad when Karen would come over for dinner or we all went to movies together or Dad made us go shopping for "girl time," but it's way worse now that they're married. She's always yelling at me and telling me what I'm doing wrong, or being mean to poor Merlin (there's a picture of me and Merlin along with the crystal), and Dad always takes her side, it's awful! I'm just like Cinderella, doing all the work while my wicked stepmother just laughs at me. Well, Cinderella marries the Prince, and _I'm _going to marry the Goblin King, so that'll show her! Do you think maybe the goblins could come chase her around the next time she yells at me for leaving my shoes in the middle of the stairs?

You know what the worst part is? She thinks the stupid Prophecy thing is _cool_. She says it's "romantic," and we're "star-crossed lovers." Gag me, right? I showed her that miniature you sent me, the one done in oil where you really see that one weird eye of yours (but it's not bad weird, it's just weird, but I think it's neat). She said you were handsome. I said maybe she should have married you instead of Dad, and then Dad said I shouldn't take that tone with my stepmother and sent me to my room. How unfair is all this!

Besides, Karen's stupid. She doesn't know what I know, that you never wanted to get married, and if you did, you wouldn't want to marry me. Oh yeah, I read all those old letters you sent me. Some of those things were really embarrassing, Jareth! I can't believe you told your fiancee about all those girls you...you know. "Did." I read them when I was grounded in my room, which was probably a good place to read them, because then no one saw how red my face was. (If we're telling secrets, some of them made me feel kind of funny, I really don't know what that's about. Karen talks about me "becoming a woman," she is like the grossest person ever).

What I don't get is why some weird old soothsayer (did I spell that right?) showed up in your parents' Castle a thousand years ago and said you'd marry me. I don't get it, or why me, or anything. I don't feel important. Maybe because I just don't feel special. I mean, I couldn't possibly me. If I were, Mom would never have left, or she would have at least fought for custody or _something_.

Well, this letter is getting pretty long. My cousin gave me this David Bowie tape for Christmas, and I'm going to go put it on now, he is _so hot_. Hey, what kind of music do you like to listen to? Do the goblins like music?

From just me,

Sarah

* * *

Miss Sarah Williams

Upper Nyack, New York

Aboveground

My darling Sarah,

Now that I have seen you, how can you expect me to be content to live without you? My hand longs for the feel of yours again, I find I cannot sleep for I see you when I close my eyes, and your image tortures me. I [This letter is torn up]

Beloved of my life, Sarah,

You appeared like something out of a dream at the ball. Did you notice the way everyone looked at you? The women were envious of your unreal beauty, and the men coveted your barest glance. The dress you wore...you were like an angel, the most innocent and beautiful pearl man had ever discovered. It being white put me strongly in mind of the gown you will wear when at last we are wed, and I make you mine for all eternit- [This letter is rolled into a ball]

Precious thing,

I must beg a favor of you. Take all of my letters, if you have kept them, and burn any that mention another woman. In such a way, you have burned their memory from my heart and from my mind. How was I to know how beautiful you would be? Your skin like ivory, your long, dark hair. Most of all, it was your eyes, those beautiful green eyes like jewels a man might gladly kill and die for. Do not think me a shallow cad, my sweet intended, for it was more than your loveliness that brought me to my knees for you. You have such a gentleness about you, an innocence and kindness, that I feel I could fight armies for your sake, lay waste to kingdoms if it would please you. When we danced and spoke, I have never experienced more happiness, more contentedness. How well the space of your back fits against my hand, how dear the feeling of your soft head upon my shoulder.

I will follow you to the Eternal Isle. Ask me to forsake my kingdom and I shall. But give me one kiss from those lips red as flame and I am yours for the rest of time. No other love could compare to the fire that burns within my breast for you. Kiss me, Sarah, love me but half so much as I love you and I will be the most fortunate man to ever draw breath. I shall carry you to our marriage bed and worship you with my whole being. How could I know how sweet this Prophesied union would be to me, how dear, how precious? You are the brightest star in the firmament, more glittering than the finest jewel in the rarest crown. Precious thing, how I adore you, how I shall for all of my life. Does that villain Westhouse still vex you? I will take up the sword and fight for your honor- [This letter is burned over a candle]

[This letter appears to quote a passage of poetry, but it has been covered over with ink]

Dear Sarah,

It was a great pleasure to at last make your acquaintance in the flesh, as the saying goes, at the Midsummer Ball. You were quite the adequate partner to dance with, and I am pleased to notice you seem to have taken the etiquette lessons to heart. Perhaps when the next opportunity to dance presents itself, we may do so without your trodding upon my foot.

My advice to you would be not to adopt that particular style for your hair for the wedding. I overheard several ladies commenting that it was quite out of fashion, and appearance is a very important weapon when it comes to Queenship. Perhaps you may take it upon yourself to study the trends of the Underground before the day approaches.

Sincerely yours [the last word is scratched out]

Jareth

* * *

Jareth

The Castle beyond the Goblin City

Underground

My dear Jareth,

I had this dream last night, and I normally wouldn't tell you about it, but you were in it, and hell, we're going to be married soon, so I guess there's no use in hiding things like this. Anyway, I had this dream, and in it, Bill Westhouse asked me to prom. I didn't have a date, but I said no anyway, because he wasn't the one I wanted to go with. In the dream, I realized I wanted you to take me, and then there you were, in that blue coat you wore at the Midsummer Ball, and you were so handsome, and I was so happy. I wore this blue dress that matched your coat, and we danced like no one else in the world existed, and it was beautiful and perfect, and I never wanted it to end. You know how in dreams you know stuff you don't actually see? Well, in the dream I knew that they were announcing the prom king and queen, and it wasn't us, but I really didn't care, because screw prom. I just wanted to be with you, and dance and go to the Underground. I mean, really, who cares about prom when you're the Goblin Queen? And I think I said something like that, and you smiled and then you kissed me.

That's when I woke up. You always wake up at the good parts, right?

In my dream, you were a really good kisser, and I hope you are in real life, too. What, I'm allowed to say it, aren't I? I mean, we're going to be making babies, kissing is going to come up eventually. Jareth, I know you never wanted to marry me, and I really mean it when I say I'm sorry you're stuck with me. I know it may not mean much, but I promise I'm going to do my best in everything. I've really been studying all the books you sent me, and I checked out these political science books from the library, and I've been taking a lot of notes. So I'm really going to be the best Goblin Queen I can be. But...I'm also going to try to be the best wife I can be. I don't really know what that means, especially when you're a Queen and not just a normal housewife, but I really am going to try. I mean, I'm not going to obey you and stuff, that's stupid, but I promise I'll listen. I'll be your partner, you know? Do you think that would be okay?

I've been thinking about you a lot. I reread a lot of your letters, and it's funny, but a lot of them make me laugh now. I guess it's the way you talk, it's sort of witty and endearing. I hope we can have fun as the King and Queen. I mean, I know it's serious, but it can't be serious _all _the time, right? Maybe sometimes we can go walk through that Labyrinth you sent me the painting of, or play with the goblins, or just talk. It's kind of funny, but when I was a kid, I always thought being an adult would be so boring since all they do is talk and never play. Now, I actually really like having conversations about important or interesting things, or just getting to know someone. We'll be stuck with each other a long time, might as well make the most of it, right?

So last week was my eighteenth birthday. I got the ring you sent. It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen, I think even Karen was jealous. All the girls at school wouldn't shut up about it. Maybe I was happy about that, I don't know. It seems weird to think I'm going to be married soon, but not _that _weird. I mean, it's not like I haven't known this was coming my whole life. But I guess I'm glad I get to finish school first. I'm only eighteen, I don't want to rush things. What ring are you going to wear? Should I go pick one out for you? I don't make enough at the Custard King for a wedding band, but I think Dad would be willing to help out with that one. Isn't it crazy? One weekend you're serving twisty cones to jerks by the turnpike, a week later and you're the consort of the Goblin King. Life's funny like that.

I guess sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like without this whole Prophecy thing hanging over my head – but I'm not mad about it. I mean, I'd probably never have gotten your letters, and I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad to have them. It was always nice to come home after a really shitty day at school and find a letter waiting for me. It always put everything in perspective. I guess there won't be anymore letters after we get married, huh? I know it's dumb, but I think I'm actually kind of sad about that.

Okay, well, I've rambled long enough and you're probably thinking, "Damn, I'm about to marry a crazy girl." So I'll stop there, and I'll see you in a few weeks. Take care.

Your fiancee,

Sarah

P.S.: I tried those different hairstyles you sent me the pictures of, but I just couldn't get them right. I think I'll just wear my hair down for the wedding. Hopefully that's not a problem.

* * *

Precious thing,

I'm leaving you this note in case I am not here when you wake up in the morning. You know I'd much rather be there to see you open your eyes and smile at me, but duty calls. And none of your nonsense about sharing burdens with me, I like to see you sleep in. A man likes to care for his wife.

It is nearly dawn, and I am writing this because I cannot sleep. I did try, precious thing, but I find myself entranced, watching you instead: the way your body rises and falls with each breath; the way your beautiful hair lies across your bare shoulder; how pale and perfect each inch of your skin is, and remembering how it tastes against my tongue. I had better stop there, for I will be overcome if I am not careful.

Know, my darling, that you have made me the happiest of men. Know how eternally grateful I am for every moment I am with you. How could I know how wonderful you would be? I know I scold you for kissing me in the Throne Room in public, but I will tell you secretly I am always thrilled to the core. Never stop. Your lips are too sweet to deny me. When I ought to be focusing on matters of State, my mind wanders to nights in our bed together, and I replay each delicious moment in my mind. You are a drug, and I return to you happily, gratefully, over and over again. You are more fair than Venus when you take me into you, more rare than the most accomplished maid when we make love. The way you move with me is intoxicating, the way your body fits mine tells me with no uncertainty how truly made for one another we are. Two halves from one mold. Love me forever, my Sarah, and I will give you nothing less than my whole heart, such as it is. I am a King made a poor beggar for love of a woman. Be merciful, give me release. Be mine eternally, as I am yours.

And if you _ever _share this note with anyone, or even our future children, I shall retrieve the crystal of your pageant performance and play it for the entire High Court in high definition.

Your slave,

J

* * *

A.N.: And I don't want any of this "update, you should write more, update!" nonsense this time, capiche? I put off working on "Say When" for this, and I have far too much going on already! Besides, it would just be "I love you so oodly woodly much, rar, let's argue about how to raise the kids, omg, you were amazing last night." It's not happening, so no asking! Go read "Say When," it's about to get to the smexy bits.


End file.
